


Rumicub

by Silven



Series: The King and his Four Loyals [3]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Coroika, Frustation, Gen, Secret Identity, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silven/pseuds/Silven
Summary: Well, what can I say except Rider being very frustrated. Maybe someone will soon notice who these mysterious people are who are under the command of our dearest King?Who knows~-------The second smut part of my collection, all set in my personal AU of Secrets and Pleasure bundled up in a neat, world breaking package~See y'all soon~





	Rumicub

Rider, an icon.

Very well-known by everyone of Inkopolis and even far beyond. He was respected and feared, having reached the S+ Rank in only one month after beginning with Turf Wars and Ranked Battles, always a loner, always winning.

Until he met the blue team.

Four unassuming and bland looking squids, from their nerdy team leader over to their anxious charger, optimistic front liner and lastly Bobble. He thought they were like any other team, to be crushed by his strategy and Dynamo, him being the superior squid.

But they didn't.  
They won their match against him, avoiding his roller, out playing him, killing his strategies and making him question his sanity.  
These four squids changed his style of battling since they made their debut by defeating him, then defeating the whole S4, afterwards getting kicked down by the X-Blood but standing up again, arising from the ashes, going for a rematch and winning it.  
To say the least, he was really impressed by them, watching their battles, even cheering them on sometimes. But since they've all gone away from the Inkopolis turf scene, it has been bland. Boring. Everything was predictable, everything was defeatable.

There had been a lot of challengers for him but not a single one of them could stand their ground in a match with him.

And it was getting really frustrating.

He wanted the feeling of being defeated.  
He wanted to be utterly kicked to the ground, crushed underneath someone stronger than him. But even the other S4 members couldn't do that, most of them didn't even turf that much these days.

So after another frustrating day, Rider began to make his way to the outskirts of the city, diving in between two buildings that most people are familiar with. He went to the left wall, knocked the password on it and waited for the usual darkness as someone from behind him put the blindfold over his eyes, both of them going forward with practiced ease and disappearing into a door on the side of the alley.

\--------------

"So, the usual then?" Greeted him a familiar voice.  
Rider was sitting at his usual spot on the couch, blindfold on of course, and sipped a tea.  
"Yes, I requested the D1-D4 last time and I was not disappointed. Are they free again?"

Rider only felt the crushing defeat and utter helplessness here, at the King's Palace. It was very ironic.  
Rider, the fearsome and undefeatable, wanting to be defeated? One would laugh about that, but Rider is addicted to the thrill of it. The thrill of someone else in control as he is being used, controlled even, and the pressure is taken off of him to lead and make the decisions for once. He wanted to be broken, to be at the mercy of others, and this here, this was the perfect place for it.

"Yes, of course. They specifically told me that you were their favorite "guest", so they're always available for you~." The other purred his words, as always.

Rider thought nothing of King when he came here the first time. But after the other showed him this world of pleasure, he couldn't be anything but grateful to them.

"They'll be ready for you soon, one of my other workers will bring you to a room." And with that he was taken by the hand and escorted to another room down the hall. He had the way memorized by now, as King always gave him the same one.  
He was brought into it and sat down on the bed, waiting for the D1-D4's to show up. He was already looking forward to them.  
With the blindfold covering his eyes, he was only really able to depend on his hearing, ears perking up as he patiently waited for the four. It was a bit embarrassing to know that he had become somewhat of a regular here but…

His hands gripped the fabric of his pants, excitement already taking over his body as thoughts poured into his mind, looking forward on what they would do to him this time. They had taken it relatively easy on him last time, but they always managed to surprise him no matter what.


End file.
